A Modern Life
by Snow11White
Summary: A story about how Luke gets a girl with the help from his family
1. The Dunphy Home

It's a typical day at the Dunphy home. Luke and Alex are heading to school for the final few days of school before the summer break. But unfortunately for Haley, she has to recover from a hangover by taking numerous amounts of aspirin to help with the splitting headache, feeling nauseous, and also drinking a ton of water.

"Hi Haley, how are you doing?" said Claire

"HORRIBLE! _I'm really nauseous and I'm a mess_ ," said Haley. "How am I supposed to be able to get tickets if I don't have any money. I'm supposed to go to work in about three hours."

"Your worried!" scoffed Alex

"Yeah, my friends and I are planning on going to an outdoor concert," replied Haley.

" Girl, it doesn't matter if Haley finally decides to push herself to do something she's passionate about."

"Alex if you didn't push yourself you wouldn't be able to get the amazing grades or to be able to go to that amazing University?" Said Claire

"UGGHHHH!" said Alex

~ _A_ 12 _hour later_ ~

Phil was driving both Luke and Alex to school at 8:00 so they could prepare for the day. As usual Alex was ranting about how unfair the teachers were. She really wanted to be able to end her final year in high school with amazing grades and an amazing valedictorian speech.

Whereas Luke was worried, but not about the same thing Alex was. He was worried about how he was going to impress the girl of his dreams. There's this girl named Theresa, she's been in his grade for the past couple of years. Luke admires her amazing long blonde hair and old–school style.

"Dad! How am I going to be able to impress my professors with a ninety–two percent! If my mark doesn't rise within the next couple of days, I…I…I don't know what I'll do if I don't get it," said Alex

" Dad, she's one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She's smart, funny, brave and giving. I don't know how I'm going to be able to ask her out, let alone being able to talk to her," said Luke.

"Guys don't worry, you'll be fine! I'm going to tell you a story about when I was starting as a cheerleader. We were doing one of the hardest tricks at that time and I was scared, but you know what? With a lot of practice, I was able to catch my fellow cheerleader."


	2. Mitchell and Cam

As usual Cameron was taking Lilly to school with the stereo blasting the soundtrack to RENT. The ride to the elementary school wasn't even that long of a trip. The reason why Cameron was specifically listening to RENT is that the school is finally doing musicals that Cameron absolutely enjoy.

"Season's of…LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE! Oh Lilly, don't you just love this song?" said Cam lovingly.

"Daddy you know I enjoy this song, but I just can't deal with the Broadway drive." Whined Lilly.

 _~Phone rings~_

"Hello!" sang Cam

"Hi Cam, I need your help." Said Luke nervously

"Sure, spill," said Cam while turning off the radio.

"Well, there's this girl in grade. And…. well I kind of like her"

"Oh my! This is so exciting! Hold on a second"

"Okay"

"Bye Lilly have an amazing day!"

"Bye daddy" said Lilly

"Okay! Tell me all about her"

"Um, I guess shes kinda awesome"

"What do you need help with?"

"I need help asking her out and I don't know if she likes me or not"

"Just go for it Luke! Be spontaneous! Just start talking to her"

"Okay, thank you"

"No problem"

On the other hand Mitch had to go to the park where his dear friend is to play some chess and to talk about important topics going on. He was extremely nervous about talking to Cam about losing his job.

"Have you told your partner about losing your job yet?"

"Not really"

"You need to tell him"

"Yeah"

(pause)

"The the thing is, is that it will put him down along with our daughter Lilly"

"Oh sorry, I have to go"

"Okay, bye"

After Mitch's friend leaves, he was contemplating about how he should take his friends suggestion. So, Mitch decided to call Cam about his job. Cam was dealing with many emotional about the news. The good news was that there was an opening at the school that would be a great fit for Mitch


	3. Getting Schooled

Luke was at his locker when Manny walked up to him. Since they were so close, they were able to talk about anything really. Manny heard through the grapevine that Luke had a crush on somebody and he was really eager to learn about the relationship and wanted to help.

"It doesn't matter anymore"

"It does matter"

"She has a boyfriend, I think."

"Last time I checked she had over protective bothers and that's it"

"But theirs all these other guys all over her, and I can't get a girl like her"

"But you can, I can help you. Don't you remember that I'm the romantic one in the family?"

As the conversation went on the bell went when they realized that they had to head to class or they would get in trouble. They agreed upon that Manny would assist Luke with getting Tess. After all, we know that Manny has more game than Luke does.

As time goes on, the rest of the family found that Luke had a crush on Tess.


	4. The Family gets Involved

The whole family gathered at the Pritchett home later in the week on Friday. By the time that Luke got to the house, the news had spread like wildfire. Luke wasn't pleased when everyone surrounded him. Like most teens, he didn't want the assistance of his family to try to win the girl of his dreams.

Luke was already letting Manny help him with getting Tess. He thought that the family was going to ruin everything. But it might end up being a good thing.

"Luke it great that you've found someone that you like" said Claire

"But he hardly knows her" chuckled Manny

"Love is love" stated Cam

"I don't know about that, I kinda just want to do it with Manny." said Luke extremely nervous.

"What about me?" said Cam, shocked.


	5. On the other hand

Andy was lying on his bed contemplating his decision. It's Hayley, an independent person that he sees quite a bit, or his long–term girlfriend Beth. Hayley and Andy just have that connection, unlike what Beth and Andy have. All they have is a dry connection where they are on and off the majority of what! Seven years.

At this point Beth is delusional. Frankly, she has commitment issues due to the amount of times her and Andy broke up and then got together. When Beth came to West L.A she got extremely protective over Andy when she noticed that Andy and Hayley had something, she really wanted to have that connection with Andy.

"Andy, can I talk to you for a moment?" said Beth

"Sure babe."

"What is it?"

"Is there something between you and Hayley?"

"Well"

"FORGET ABOUT HER!"

"I CAN'T, she's amazing. We have this amazing connection unlike you and me. I was going to propose to you, but its over."

"It can't be"

"Well, frankly you are thee reason I found Hayley and it made me realize that you aren't who you say you are."

Soon afterwards Beth left the Pritchett home both sad and angry. She vowed that she would get back at both Hayley and Andy somehow. After that Hayley just wanted to go home. Both Hayley and Andy were stressed and didn't want to deal with any more drama or anything really.

(3)


	6. The Drive

Andy takes Luke out for a drive to talk. Both Andy and Luke had a change in feelings towards girls. Luke has Tess and, well, Andy just broke up with Beth in order to be with Hayley. Some might say that he was in a major pickle.

This is one of the only times where Luke has openly expressed his 'love life' to others. The fact that he did so made the experience feel a bit more unnerving, he, along with the rest of his family, was hoping by the time that Luke talked to her, she would be kind towards himself. There were moments where he said that a girl was cute. Phil was very certain that Luke had gotten his charm from his father, but so far Luke hasn't really made an effort towards actually talking to Tess.


End file.
